Harry Potter Next Generation Chatroom
by PotterheadWhovianDemigodGalore
Summary: A chatroom based off the next generation kids from Harry Potter. my first attempt at writing fan fiction.


**Characters**

Harry/Ginny children:

JAMESpotter1 – James Sirius Potter, 16 years old, Gryffindor

AlbSevPot – Albus Severus Potter, 15 years old, Gryffindor

LilPotter3 – Lily Luna Potter, 13 years old, Gryffindor

Ron/Hermione children:

Rose_is_better_than_you_;) – Rose Weasley, 15 years old, Gryffindor

HUGEWeasl3AnLong – Hugo Weasley, 13 years old, Gryffindor

Bill/Fleur children:

VicWLup_ily_TedLup – Victoire Weasley Lupin, 21 years old, ex- Ravenclaw

DomWeasley – Dominique Weasley, 16 years old, Gryffindor

RavenWeasley:P – Louis Weasley, 13 years old, Ravenclaw

Percy/Audry children:

MollyWda2 – Molly Weasley, 15 years old, Gryffindor

LucLovesU – Lucy Weasley, 14 years old, Hufflepuff

George/Angelina children:

Roxy_Weasley – Roxanne Weasley, 14 years old, Gryffindor

LikeUncleLikeMe – Fred Weasley, 11 years old, Gryffindor

Luna/Rolf children:

-LorcanIsHere- - Lorcan Scamander (Lovegood), 11 years old, Ravenclaw

-Lysander- - Lysander Scamander (Lovegood), 11 years old, Ravenclaw

Remus/Tonks child:

TedLup_ily_VicWLup – Teddy Lupin, 23 years old, ex- Hufflepuff

Draco/Astoria child:

ScorpiusM – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, 15 years old, Slytherin

Made up characters:

AnLong3HUGEWeasl – Annie Longbottom, 13 years old, Hufflepuff

ZabiniKid_(-_-) - Sammy Zabini, 15 years old, Slytherin

ALLYthomas3 – Ally Thomas, 16 years old, Gryffindor

PRIMpuff – Primrose Finnigan, 13 years old, Hufflepuff

PeetFinn – Peeta Finnigan, 13 years old, Gryffindor

AngC3Someone_;) – Angie Chang, 15 years old, Ravenclaw

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad – Tom Wood, 16 years old, Gryffindor

**WELCOME TO HOGWARTS CHATROOM**

JAMESpotter1 has signed in.

JAMESpotter1 says: Hello? Is anyone here? Tom?

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad has signed in.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Hey James. What did you want to ask?

JAMESpotter1 says: I wanted to ask you-

ALLYthomas3 has signed in.

ALLYthomas3 says: Hi Tom, James :). Whats up?

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Hey Ally. James was about to ask me a question.

JAMESpotter1 says: Hey Ally :). Tom, I was going to ask if… we had quidditch practice today.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Yeah, we have it in an hour, I better go and set up. You better be on top game for our match against Slytherin, James. We have to win to win the cup.

JAMESpotter1 says: I will be. Don't worry.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Awesome. See you two in an hour. Bye.

JAMESpotter1 says: Bye Tom. See you in an hour.

ALLYthomas3: Yeah, bye Tom. See you at practice.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad has signed off.

JAMESpotter1 says: So… uh. Bye Ally.

ALLYthomas3 says: Bye James.

JAMESpotter1 has signed off.

ALLYthomas3 says: Why won't you ask me out? Ugh. Boys.

DomWeasley has signed in.

DomWeasley says: Hey Ally :) What's new?

ALLYthomas3 says: I was just talking with Tom and James :/

DomWeasley says: Aw. What happened?

ALLYthomas3 says: NOTHING! James was asking Tom a question and it was if we had quidditch practice today!

DomWeasley says: That sucks. So do we have it?

ALLYthomas3 says: Yeah, in an hour. Did you notice that James was not "in" the game last week? Tom said something to him about it.

DomWeasley says: Yeah, he was like staring off into space, the snitch even went right up to his face, and he didn't catch it. We better start heading off to get ready Ally. Meet you in the dorm?

ALLYthomas3 says: Sure. Meet you in five.

ALLYthomas3 has signed off.

DomWeasley has signed off.

**After dinner**

AlbSevPot has signed in.

AlbSevPot says: Hello? Anyone here?

AngC3Someone_;) has signed in.

AngC3Someone_;) says : Hi Albus :)

AlbSevPot says: Hi Angie :) Can I ask you something?

AngC3Someone_;) says : Sure, what's up?

AlbSevPot says: I was wondering if.. uh.. you would.. go out with me?

AngC3Someone_;) says : Yes! I have been waiting for you to ask me forever!

AlbSevPot says: Really? Awesome! Sorry it took me so long to ask you, I was really nervous.

AlbSevPot has changed their name to AlbSevPot3AngC

AngC3Someone_;) has changed their name to AngC3AlbSevPot

AngC3AlbSevPot says : Sorry Albus, I have to go finish writing that essay for Annie's dad.

AlbSevPot3AngC says: O.K. See you tomorrow for breakfast?

AngC3AlbSevPot says : Sure, see you tomorrow. Bye 3

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Bye 33

AngC3AlbSevPot has signed off.

LilPotter3 has signed in.

Rose_is_better_than_you_;) has signed in.

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Heyy Lil and Rose :D

LilPotter3 says: Hey Albus. Hey Rose.

Rose_is_better_than_you_;) says: Hey Lily, Albus, when did you ask Angie out?

AlbSevPot3AngC says: A few minutes ago.

LilPotter3 says: Yay! I'm soo happy for you Albus! You finally got yourself a girlfriend!

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Thanks Lily. Can you help me with the Potions homework, Rose?

Rose_is_better_than_you_;) says: Sure. Meet you in the common room in 3 minutes. Bye Lily. See you soon, Albus.

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Thanks Rose, you're a lifesaver. See you in 3. Bye Lil.

LilPotter3 says: Bye guys!

Rose_is_better_than_you_;) has signed out.

AlbSevPot3AngC has signed out.

LilPotter3 says: I'm bored. I think I'll go now…

LilPotter3 has signed out.

**The Next Day (morning)**

HUGEWeasl3AnLong has signed in.

RavenWeasley:P has signed in.

PeetFinn has signed in.

HUGEWeasl3AnLong says: Hi guys! Coming down to breakfast?

RavenWeasley:P says: Heyy Hugo, Peeta. Meet you in the Great Hall in 15?

PeetFinn says: Sure, Louis. 15.

HUGEWeasl3AnLong says: Yeah!

HUGEWeasl3AnL0ng has signed 0ff.

RavenWeasley:P has signed off.

PeetFinn has signed off.

AlbSevPot3AngC has signed in.

AngC3AlbSevPot has signed in.

AngC3AlbSevPot says : Hey Albus 3 Heading down to breakfast yet?

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Hey Angie 3 Yeah. Just came on to see if you were coming too.

AngC3AlbSevPot says : Heading out now. Meet you in the Great Hall :) 3

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Sure :) 3

AlbSevPot3AngC has signed off.

AngC3AlbSevPot has signed off.

**During lunch break**

MollyWda2 has signed in.

LucLovesU has signed in.

Roxy_Weasley has signed in.

Roxy_Weasley says: Hey Mol, Luce. You two eat already?

MollyWda2 says: Hey Roxanne. Yeah, I ate already. What bout you Luce?

LucLovesU says: Yeah I ate lunch. Worried about potions though. I haven't finished the homework yet.

MollyWda2 says: Well, we can help you Luce :) I did it last year, remember?

LucLovesU says: Thanks sis. You comin Roxy?

Roxy_Weasley says: Sure, I gotta finish too. Meet in the library?

MollyWda2 says: Yeah. See you two in a few minutes :)

MollyWda2 has signed off.

Roxy_Weasley has signed off.

LucLovesU has signed off.

PRIMpuff has signed in.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl has signed in.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Heyy Prim :) What's up?

PRIMpuff says: Hey Annie :) Just jealous of what you have with Hugo.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: You know its only a matter of time before Louis asks you out.

PRIMpuff says: Yeah, I know. But he is taking SO long!

RavenWeasley:P has signed in.

RavenWeasley:P says: Hi ladies :) How's life?

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Hi Louis :) It's all good. You know what, I should go meet Hugo, we were gonna hang out before class started again. See you guys in Herbology with dad :) Bye

PRIMpuff says: Hi Louis :D Bye Annie :( See you later

AnLong3HUGEWeasl has signed off.

RavenWeasley:P says: So… Prim?

PRIMpuff says: Yeah, Louis?

RavenWeasley:P says: I was… wondering if…-

DomWeasley has signed in.

DomWeasley says: Hey bro, Primrose. What's up?

RavenWeasley:P says: Oh, nothing. Sorry I have to go. Bye.

PRIMpuff says: Yeah, I have to go too. Bye Dominique.

PRIMpuff has signed off.

RavenWeasley:P has signed off.

DomWeasley says; Well, that was nice. :/

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad has signed in.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Hey Dom. You did great in practice yesterday :) We are so going to beat Slytherin because of our chasers :)

DomWeasley says: Thanks Tom. We wouldn't be able to do so well if it weren't for our fantastic keeper AND team captain too :) Well, there's the bell. We better get going to Professor Longbottom. You know how much he hates it when we are late.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Yeah, you're right. Meet you in the common room and walk together?

DomWeasley says: Sure :) See you soon :)

DomWeasley has signed off.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Urgh. When am I going to get a chance?

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad has signed off.

**Before dinner**

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) has signed in.

ScorpiusM has signed in.

ScorpiusM says: Hey Sammy. We should head to dinner.

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) says: Yeah, lets go.

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) has signed off.

ScorpiusM has signed off.

**After dinner**

-LorcanIsHere- has signed in.

-Lysander- has signed in.

Likeunclelikeme has signed in.

Likeunclelikeme says: hey Lorcan, Lysander. What do you think of the News we were given at dinner?

-LorcanIsHere- says: A dance? EWWWW. Definatly not going. What about you Ly?

-Lysander- says: Not going. For sure.

Likeunclelikeme says: we should pull a prank during it!

-Lysander- says: Totally! What though?

-LorcanIsHere- says: Talk in the Great Hall?

Likeunclelikeme says: sure. See you two in 5 minutes.

LikeUncleLikeMe has signed off.

-LorcanIsHere- has signed off.

-Lysander- has signed off.

RavenWeasley:P has signed in.

RavenWeasley:P says: A Christmas dance? The perfect way to ask her out :) Now just when to ask her?

PRIMpuff has signed in.

PRIMpuff says: Hey Louis :) You excited for the dance?

RavenWeasley:P says: Heyy Prim :D Speaking of the dance… will you go with me?

PRIMpuff says: YES! Yes, I will go to the dance with you 3

RavenWeasley:P says: Really? Yay! 3

RavenWeasley:P has changed their name to Louis3Prim

PRIMpuff has changed their name to PrimLovesLouis

PrimLovesLouis says: Wanna hang out before we have to go to our common rooms?

Louis3Prim says: Sure :) I'll meet you outside your common room in 10 3

PrimLovesLouis says: See you in 10 3

PrimLovesLouis has signed off.

Louis3Prim has signed off.

**The Next Day**

RoseW3SM has signed in.

MollyWda2 has signed in.

MollyWda2 says: Oo. Rose, who's SM?

RoseW3SM says: Scorpius :) He asked me to the Christmas dance last night! :)

MollyWda2 says: Cute! But your brother won't like it. You know how they don't get along…

RoseW3SM says: Oh, stuff Hugo. I'm his OLDER sister remember? And guess what Scorpius told me!

MollyWda2 says: What did Scorpius tell you? That Sammy likes me, and is going to ask me to the dance?

RoseW3SM says: YES! That's exactly what he told me. So, are you going to accept? That is, when he asks?

Molly Wda2 says: Idk. I gotta go uh, study. Want to tutor me in Charms? I didn't understand what we did yesterday. I'm in our dorm.

RoseW3SM says: Sure I'll help you :) What else are friends for? Specially best friends :) See you in a few.

RoseW3SM has signed off.

MollyWda2 has signed off.

Louis3Prim has signed in.

Louis3Prim says: Hello? Anyone here?

VicWLup_ily_TedLup has signed in

VicWLup_ily_TedLup says: Looky here. My baby brother finally got himself a girlfriend.

Louis3Prim says: Haha, very funny Vic. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Teddy?

VicWLup_ily_TedLup says: I am with Teddy. He is sitting right next to me. We actually have some news for you guys. I owled Dom to come on now too.

DomWeasley has signed in.

DomWeasley says: Hi Vic. What's so important that you had to tell me now? Since when were you dating Primrose, Louis?

Louis3Prim says: Since last night. We are going to the dance together.

DomWeasley says: Aw. How cute ;) The 13 year olds are going to a dance together

Louis3Prim says: At least I have a date AND a girlfriend Dom. You don't have a date to the dance OR a boyfriend!

DomWeasley says: Touche little brother.

VicWLup_ily_TedLup says: Will you two stop fighting long enough for me to tell you our news?

Louis3Prim says: Sorry Vic.

DomWeasley says: Sorry. And Louis started it :)

VicWLup_ily_TedLup says: I don't CARE who started it. Anyways, the news Teddy and I want t0 tell you is that we are having a baby! :)

Louis3Prim says: Congrats sis :)

DomWeasley says: Awesome Vic :)

VicWLup_ily_TedLup says: Thanks for the support. Hopefully Mum and Dad will be just as happy… :/ Bye

VicWLup_ily_TedLup has signed off.

DomWeasley says: Mum and Dad will definatly be surprised… Bye Louis

DomWeasley has signed off.

PeetFinn has signed in.

PeetFinn says: Hey Loius. Wait. Since when are you dating my twin sister?

Louis3Prim says: Since yesterday. You knew I fancied her though.

PeetFinn says: I know, but I'm just surprised is all. You guys are going to the Christmas dance together?

Louis3Prim says: Yeah. What about you mate? You gonna ask my cousin?

PeetFinn says: Lily? Yeah I think I will.

Louis3Prim says: Well you better do it soon mate. The dance is in three weeks.

LilPotter3 has signed in.

LilPotter3 says: Hey Louis :) I see you asked Prim out. Hi Peeta :)

Louis3Prim says: Heyy Lil. Yeah, I did.

PeetFinn says: Hi Lily :) Can I ask you something?

LilPotter3 says: Sure :) What's up?

PeetFinn says: Alone?

Louis3Prim says: Oh, I get the hint. I'll leave. But I'm coming back in two minutes ;)

Louis3Prim has gone to away.

PeetFinn says: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas dance with me?

LilPotter3 says: Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you 3

PeetFinn says: Really? Awesome 3

PeetFinn has changed their name to PeetFinn3LilPotter

LilPotter3 has changed their name to LilPotter3PeetFinn

Louis3Prim is back.

Louis3Prim says: I see your together now.

PeetFinn3LilPotter says: Yeah, we are. I have to go now. Last minute studying for Professor Trelawny :/ not that there's not much to learn…

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: Bye Peeta 3 See you at dinner :)

Louis3Prim says: Yeah, bye Peeta. I have to go study for the same thing. Meet in library?

PeetFinn3LilPotter says: Sure Louis. See you soon. Bye Lil 3

PeetFinn3LilPotter has signed off.

Louis3Prim has signed off.

JAMESpotter1 has signed in.

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: And what do I owe to this great visit on the chatroom from my eldest brother?

JAMESpotter1 says: Oh, shut it Lil. You're dating Peeta Finnigan? If he hurts you at all, I swear I will end him.

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: Yeah, he literally just asked me out. Have you read your email recently?

JAMESpotter1 says: No, why? Hold on a second, I'll check it.

JAMESpotter1 has gone to away.

ALLYthomas3 has signed in.

ALLYthomas3 says: Hi Lily :) I see Peeta finally asked you out. Good on ya :)

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: Ello Ally :) Thanks :) I've been waiting for ages for him to ask me :D

JAMESpotter1 is back.

JAMESpotter1 says: You got the email from Vic too? We are going to have another baby cousin? Oh, hi Ally :)

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: Yeah I got it. Weird right? Anyway, I should go… good luck in your game tomorrow you two :) I'll be in the stands.

ALLYthomas3 says: Hi James :) Bye Lily ;) thanks

JAMESpotter1 says: Bye Lily :)

LilPotter3PeetFinn has signed off.

ALLYthomas3 says: So… uh. You are gonna have another cousin?

JAMESpotter1 says: Yeah. Victoire is pregnant. So the baby will be like our second cousin or something… Hey Ally?

ALLYthomas3 says: Yes James?

JAMESpotter1 says: I was wondering if—

ScorpiusM3RW has signed in.

JAMESpotter1 says: Hi Scorpius. Uh, I have to go, uh study. Bye Ally :) Bye Scorpius.

JAMESpotter1 has signed out.

ScorpiusM3RW says: Well… bye James. Hi Ally.

ALLYthomas3 says: Hi Scorpius. Who's RW?

ScorpiusM3RW says: It's a surprise. You'll see at the Christmas dance.

ALLYthomas3 says: If I even go… I don't want to go without a date :(

ScorpiusM3RW says: You will get one :) I bet James will ask you after we cream you tomorrow at the match :)

ALLYthomas3 says: You mean after we torture you :) Ugh. Speaking of the game, I have practice. Bye Scorpius.

ScorpiusM3RW says: Bye Ally

ALLYthomas3 has signed off.

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) has signed in.

MollyWda2 has signed in.

MollyWda2 says: Hi Scorpius, Sammy :) What's up? Rose told me Scorpius. She can't keep that big of a secret from me. I won't tell anyone if you want it to be a surprise.

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) says: Hi Scorp, Molly :)

ScorpiusM3RW says: Hi you two. Thank you Molly. Keep it a surprise. I want to see peoples faces when they see a Malfoy and a Weasley together :)

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) says: Molly? Can I ask you a question?

MollyWda2 says: Sure Sammy :) What's on your mind?

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) says: Do you want to go to the dance with me?

**Few Minutes Later**

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) says: Molly? You there?

MollyWda2 says: Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry I didn't respond. I'm just shocked.

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) says: So will you?

MollyWda2 says: Sure :) I'd love to go to the Christmas dance with you. 3

MollyWda2 has changed their name to Molly3Sammy.

Zabini_Kid_(-_-) has changed their name to Sammy3Molly.

ScorpiusM3RW says: It seems that I had been forgotten :/ Don't worry guys, I understand. Sam, we have practice in 10 minutes so hurry up with your goodbyes. Bye Molly.

ScorpiusM3RW has signed off.

Sammy3Molly says: Scorpius is right. I need to be getting ready to make your cousins cry tomorrow. See you at dinner?

Molly3Sammy says: You mean you are getting ready to cry because my awesome cousins CRUSH you tomorrow :) Sure, see you at dinner 3 Bye

Sammy3Molly says: Bye Mol 3

Sammy3Molly has signed off.

Molly3Sammy has signed off.

**After Dinner**

AngC3AlbSevPot has signed in.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl has signed in.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: I see you're dating Albus now. Congrats Angie. Did you know that his dad dated your mom when he was in his fifth year?

AngC3AlbSevPot says : Really? I didn't know that. How do you know that?

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: You know how my dad likes to talk about when he was in Dumbledore's Army? It was in their fifth year. He told me about it one time.

AngC3AlbSevPot says : Weird. How's third year turning out for you? I remember mine being so hard, with all the extra classes.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Yeah, it sucks, but at least I get to spend some time with Hugo between classes :)

AngC3AlbSevPot says : It is difficult getting to have some time just to talk with Albus without having to worry about O.W.L.'s coming up so soon. :( Speaking of O.W.L's I have to study. Bye Annie :)

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Bye Angie :)

AngC3AlbSevPot has signed off.

HUGEWeasl3AnLong has signed in.

HUGEWeasl3AnLong says: Howdy An 3

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Howdy? Hi Hugo 3

HUGEWeasl3AnLong says: Just felt like saying something other than Hi or Hey. Wanna hang out before lights out?

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Sure 3 see you in the Great Hall in 15 minutes :)

HUGEWeasl3AnLong says: Awesome 3 See you in 15 :)

HUGEWeasl3AnLong has signed off.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl has signed off.

**The Next Day (Breakfast)**

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad has signed in.

JAMESpotter1 has signed in.

JAMESpotter1 says: Hi Tom, ready?

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Hi James, yes I'm ready. Wbu? Don't think about Ally during the game. Just think about the snitch.

JAMESpotter1 says: I won't. And you don't think about my cousin ;) It's obvious that you fancy Dom, Tom.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Does she know?

JAMESpotter1 says: No, I don't think she notices, considering the fact that she is always druling over you :)

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad says: Really? I never noticed. But we need to go eat now James. Come on.

JAMESpotter1 says: Yeah, let's go.

JAMESpotter1 has signed off.

TommyBESTkeeperSINCEdad has signed off.

**After the game (Midday)**

AlbSevPot3AngC has signed in.

LikeUnclelikeme has signed in.

LikeUncleLikeMe says: WE WON! WE WON the quidditch cup!

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Yeah, we did! :) Did you see Scorpius, Fred? He was SO upset! :D

Lkeunclelikeme says: yeah, we totally crushed him and the slytherin team! :) I have to go, Bye Albus :D

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Bye Fred. Don't be stupid ;)

Likeunlcelikeme says: no guarentees :) bye

Likeunclelikeme has signed off.

-Lysander- has signed in.

-Lysander- says: Hi Albus. You're dating Angie?

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Hi Lysander. Yeah, I'm dating Angie. What's up?

-Lysander- says: I am looking for Fred, have you seen him?

AlbSevPot3AngC says: He just left. He said he had to go.

-Lysander- says: O.K. thanks Albus. Bye

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Bye Lysander.

-Lysander- has signed off.

JAMESpotter3ALLYthomas has siged in.

JAMESpotter3ALLYthomas says: Hi Al :D

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Hi James :) You were great today, Scorpius didn't even see the snitch, when you caught it :) Since when are you dating Ally?

JAMESpotter3ALLYthomas says: Thanks bro :) Since 2 seconds ago. I just kissed/asked her out :D

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Awesome :) I gotta go meet Ang. We were going to study for Transfiguration today. Bye bro :)

JAMESpotter3ALLYthomas says: Bye. I'm sure you'll get a lot of studying in ;)

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Haha, very funny James. Bye

AlbSevPot3AngC has signed off.

LucLovesU has signed in.

LucLovesU says: Hi James :) You played great today :)

JAMESpotter3ALLYthomas says: Thanks, Lucy. How's your fourth year treating you?

LucLovesU says: Good :) How's your sixth year?

JAMESpotter3ALLYthomas says: It's been good. A lot of work, of course, but other than that good :)

LucLovesU says: And you finally asked Ally out, which makes it better I'm guessing?

JAMESpotter3ALLYthomas says: Yeah it does. Sorry, Lucy. I have to go. Bye cous :)

LucLovesU says: Bye James :)

JAMESpotter3ALLYthomas has signed off.

**Two Days before the dance**

LilPotter3PeetFinn has signed in.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl has signed in.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Hi Lily :) Excited for the dance in a couple days?

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: Hullo Annie :) SO EXCITED! My first proper date with Peeta :D wbu? Aren't you excited to be going with my cousin ;)

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Lil, pretty much half of the school is your cousin or brother… but, yes I'm excited for the dance with Hugo.

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: I KNOW that Annie :) I just love makng fun of you for actually dating my little cousin :) Do you know what you're going to wear?

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: No, can you help me? Meet you in the second floor bathroom in 20 minutes?

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: Sure An ;) I'll help you pick out something if you'll help me :)

AnLong3HUGEWeasl says: Yeah, sure Lily. See you in 20

LilPotter3PeetFinn says: See you in 20.

AnLong3HUGEWeasl has signed off.

LilPotter3PeetFinn has signed off.

ScorpiusM3RW has signed in.

RoseW3SM has signed in.

RoseW3SM says: Hi Scorpius 3

ScorpiusM3RW says: Hi Rosie 3 How are you?

TedLup_ILY_VicWLup has signed in.

RoseW3SM says: I'm good, great now that I get to talk to you 3 Wbu?

ScorpiusM3RW says: I am having a great day, which only keeps getting better 3 The day we tell people is in 2 days… You nervous?

RoseW3SM says: A little. I would think you would be nervous. I have a large family. AND I'm one of the youngest.

ScorpiusM3RW says: I think I'll be okay. When your cousins found out about Molly and Sammy, they were fine.

RoseW3SM says; Yeah, but Sammy's dad didn't help You-Know-Who in his sixth year.

ScorpiusM3RW says: Scare me then Rose 3 Bye. I have to study for O.W.L.'s with Sammy.

RoseW3Sm says: Bye Scorpius 3

ScorpiusM3RW has signed off.

TedLup_ILY_VicWLup says: And why is it that I didn't know about this THING with Scorpius Malfoy?

RoseW3SM says: Teddy? How much of that did you see?

TedLup_ILY_VicWLup says: enough to see that you are DATING! Why didn't you tell me Rosie? You used to tell me everything.

RoseW3SM says: I wanted to tell you, really, I did. But it seemed you had enough on your mind with the baby on the way and all. Please keep it a secret? We were gonna tell people at the Christmas dance.

TedLup_ILY_VicWLup says: sure I'll keep it a secret for the next two days. But you tell Malfoy that I know, and if he hurts you at all, I will personally kill him.

RoseW3SM says; Oh, Thank you Teddy ! :) How's Vic and the baby?

TedLup_ILY_VicWLup says: I actualy came on to talk to someone about that. Last night Vic got sick, and she had a miscarriage. :'(

RoseW3SM says: I'm SO sorry about that Teddy.:'( You seemed so excited to become a father. I'll tell the others, if it's too hard for you.

TedLup_ILY_VicWLup says: Thanks for the support Rose. Would you tell them? I don't think I have it in me to tell them all.

RoseW3SM says: Sure I'll tell them. I'll tell them at dinner, considering its in an hour.

TedLup_ILYVicWLup says: Thanks again Rosie. I better go take care of Victoire. She is more torn up about it than me. She keeps blaming herself for it.

RoseW3SM says: You're welcome, cousin in law ;) Tell Vic that I love her. And miss her. Bye :)

TedLup_ILY_VicWLup says: I will. Bye :)

TedLup_ILY_VicWLup has signed off.

RoseW3SM has signed off.

Dom3Tom has signed in.

ALLYthomas3JAMESpotter has signed in.

ALLYthomas3JAMESpotter says: Hi Dom. How's Tom?

Dom3Tom says: Hi Ally. Good. How's James?

ALLYthomas3JAMESpotter says: Good. This is weird. The four of us are always together. Why ask eachother how our respective boyfriends are?

Dom3Tom says: Yeah it is weird. Do you know what you're wearing yet? The dance is in two days…

ALLYthomas3JAMESpotter says: NO! I have many options, and not a single idea. Help me after dinner? Just tell the boys we are having a girl drama. Which I am… ;)

Dom3Tom says: Sure. But first let's go to dinner. I'm starving.

ALLYthomas3JAMESpotter says: Same. Meet you in the common room?

Dom3Tom says: Already there. With Tom and James so hurry up. Don't worry, they just came down.

ALLYthomas3JAMESpotter says: COMING! See you in a sec.

ALLYthomas3JAMESpotter has signed off.

Loius3Prim has signed in.

Louis3Prim says: Hi sis :) What's up?

Dom3Tom says: Hi little brother ;) Nothing much. Just waiting for Ally to come so we can go to dinner. What about you?

Louis3Prim says: Waiting for Prim so we can meet and go to dinner.

Dom3Tom says: Cool. Bye. Ally just got here.

Dom3Tom has signed off.

Louis3Prim says: Bye. Oh, wait you left. Where are you Prim?

PrimLovesLouis has signed in.

PrimLovesLouis says: Hi Louis 3 Ready to go?

Louis3Prim says: Hi Prim 3 Yeah, I'm ready. Meet you in the usual spot?

PrimLovesLouis says: Sure :) See you in 5 3

Louis3Prim says: See you in 5 3

Louis3Prim has signed off.

PrimLovesLouis has signed off.

**Three Hours Before the Dance**

-LorcanIsHere- has signed in.

-Lysander- has signed in.

LikeUncleLikeme has signed in.

LikeUncleLikeMe says: Hey Guys. Is everything ready?

-LorcanIsHere- says: My stuff's ready. You Ly?

-Lysander- says: Yep my side's ready.

LikeUncleLikeMe says: And I have the perfect duo to embarress.

-Lysander- says: Who?

LikeUncleLikeMe says: Lucy and Roxanne. They are always telling us what to do, and they are my sister and cousin, so it makes it that much better.

-LorcanIsHere- says: And I heard Roxanne tell Lucy that she is upset because she doesn't have a date. Lucy said that they would go together. It works for us because then we don't have to get their dates in the mess too. Less work for us :)

-Lysander- says: This is going to be the best prank ever pulled in this school :)

LikeUncleLikeMe says: Yep :) Lets go set up now

LikeUncleLikeMe has signed off.

-Lysander- has signed off.

-LorcanIsHere- has signed off.

**The Next Day**

Roxy_Weasley has signed in.

RoseW3ScorpiusM has signed in.

RoseW3ScorpiusM says: Merry Christmas Roxanne. :) How are you feeling after what your brother and the Scamander twins did?

Roxy_Weasley says: Merry Christmas Rose. I'm just in shock that Freddie would actually pour red and green paint all over Luce and me. FOR NO REASON.

RoseW3ScorpiusM says: Are you in shock because Fred did, or because the twins did. They do know better. All of them do. But Fred is always playing jokes on us. You know that.

Roxy_Weasley says: I guess you're right, Rose. I thought Lorcan was better than that. He was actually being nice to me, and not just because I am Freddie's sister. At least that's what I thought. :( Im just going to go now. Bye Rose.

RoseW3ScorpiusM says: Bye Roxy :)

Roxy_Weasley has signed off.

AlbSevPot3AngC has signed in.

RoseW3ScorpiusM says: MerryChristmas Al :)

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Happy christmas Rose. Can I ask a question?

RoseW3ScorpiusM says; You just did, but sure. Go ahead.

AlbSevPot3AngC says: How did you keep a secret like you dating Scorpius MALFOY from you're best friend and cousin?

RoseW3ScorpiusM says: It wasn't hard. You and Angie were always together, so I just did a lot of studying and since I am always studying anyway, you weren't suspicious when we were together.

AlbSevPot3AngC says: Speaking of Angie, we were going to meet up before we left to go home. Bye Liar ;)

RoseW3ScorpiusM says: Haha very funny Albus. You do know she is coming to the Burrow for our families New Year's party right? Oh, Never mind. Just go say bye to your girlfriend.

AlbSevPot3AngC has signed off.

RoseW3ScorpiusM says: Hmm. Speaing of the New Year's party. I should ask to invite Scorpius. Hmm. I'll ask Mum when we get home.

RoseW3ScorpiusM has signed off.


End file.
